


Insomnia Buddies

by clarka



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Post Libary of Souls, enorace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Due to their unusual sleeping timetable Horace and Enoch become close friends during the nights they can't sleep through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear I suck at writing fanfiction and couldn't write anything good for my life but energised by lack of fanfiction this happened.

It was 11:47 when Enoch finally decided that he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon and his time was better spent doing something productive. As everyone was staying at the Portman's until further notice any sort of experiments or necromancy where out of the picture. Even taking his jars of hearts out his suitcase wasn't allowed. After the incident when upon seeing them for first time Mr.Portman fainted.

So his last resort was to maybe find a book perhaps with interesting pictures. Enoch can recall seeing a bookshelf full of books (what a shock) in the living room and decided that's where he should head. Though he was sure they were mostly about birds. Enoch slipped out of bed as quietly as he could making sure he would not wake up Hugh, Millard or Horace as surprisingly even Enoch could grow tired of conflict.

But as soon as he entered the living room Enoch realised he needn't worry upon at least one of his room mates waking. Horace sat upon an armchair in his stupid posh pyjamas. As even though Jacob had convinced him to part with his hat, monacle and suit during the day, Horace certainly had a limit. 

"Couldn't sleep too I suppose?" It was Horace he spoke first who seemed to have been doing nothing before Enoch walked in. "Aren't you supposed to be clairvoyant or something?" He replied, less thrilled as usual by petty arguments. "I may be able to tell the future sometimes but I'm not physic." Horace said noticeably bored, expectant of Enoch's rude comments. "Fine, I couldn't sleep I came in here to read a book or something." Enoch said who suddenly had no energy to carry on an argument. Horace looked amused. "A book?" He asked, grinning. "Well there's nothing better to do is there?" Answered Enoch hoping that Horace would just let him be. "Well since I'm here why don't we have a conversation?" Horace added still smiling. Enoch raised an eyebrow but did not protest.

It was 3:28 when they decided it was probably a good time to head back to their room. A long conversation with Horace was by fair much better than he expected. The odd comment about clothes or how Emoch looked like a tramp were said but Horace also talked about his dreams. Which like Horace himself were much more interesting than Enoch previously thought. It was things like how often they came true, how he distinguished a prohoetic dream between an ordinary dream, whether or not any of them could be avoided, changed or him just getting what it meant wrong. He also mentioned he dreamt about them meeting that night and he was just waiting for Enoch when he walked in. 

Enoch also talked about his peculiarity though he skipped over the gruesome parts for Horace's sake. In addition they talked about the pros and cons about the 21st century which sounded a lot more sophisticating than it actually was. All together it was by far a better night Enoch ever hoped to happen.


End file.
